Complete Inventory
by T'Key'la
Summary: Being in love with your Captain can have its inherent challenges. Especially when he's being cranky. Really, just for fun. Part of the "Memo Collection".


**Complete Inventory**

Memo:

To: Captain James. T. Kirk

From: Commander Spock

Re: Discrepancies in Inventory of Ship's Stores

Captain:

As you ordered, I have directed a complete inventory of ship's stores. Lt Matherson and I spent the entirety of four alpha shifts categorizing, alphabetizing, and counting the contents of the storage area. I have transmitted the spreadsheets to you for your review.

During our work, we discovered few discrepancies in inventory. Those we did find were minor and have been noted in the reports. No evidence was found to substantiate the theory that person or persons unknown have been taking items from the stores without proper authorization.

I would like to commend Lt. Matherson for his organizational skills as well as his consistently excellent work as quartermaster of Enterprise.

While engaged in the inventory and subsequent reorganization, I was incapable of completely fulfilling other requests you have transmitted to me. I have not finished the personnel reviews nor have I completed the realignment of the solar array. I estimate that both of these assignments will be completed within the next five ship's days. I would request that I be released from Bridge duty while I concentrate on these other tasks.

Should you require any additional information concerning the inventory or the results thereof, please inform me and I will expedite the explanation to you.

-Commander Spock

Memo:

To: Commander Spock

CC: Quartermaster Matherson

From: Captain James T. Kirk

Re: Inventory of Ship's Stores

Commander,

I have reviewed the results of the recently completed inventory of ship's stores. The report is in good order but I have several questions concerning its outcome:

Why are there six (6) bio beds in storage? As you know, the ones in sickbay were replaced at our last refit on Starbase Benatar. Are these the old bio beds? New ones we haven't used? The space utilized by these beds could surely be used more appropriately.

Your report indicates that we have no back-up food replicators. Starfleet regulation 43.16 subsection (a.a.) paragraphs (94 & 95) clearly state that every starship is required to have a minimum of two (2) and a maximum of six (6) food replicators in case of malfunction. While the skill of Engineer Scott is not in question, even he cannot maintain food replicators indefinitely. They are notoriously temperamental and likely to cease functioning with no warning. Please provide an explanation concerning the lack of appropriate back-ups.

I require an explanation for the over abundance of seasonal decorations as noted on lines 470-499 on the inventory spreadsheets. While Starfleet regulations do not forbid seasonal celebrations aboard starships, surely we have no need of 29 containers of such decorations. Are these personal belongings of crewmembers held in ship's stores? If so, that would be directly counter to regulation 2708 subsection (cz), paragraphs (3219 to 3233) which state, in part, that "no personal effects are to be placed temporarily or permanently within the area designated as Ship's Stores except for those of deceased crew members prior to those same effects being shipped to their next of kin." I cannot imagine that we have 29 cases of decorations that previously belonged to members of our crew who have died. At least I hope not.

The realignment of the solar array can be postponed until a more convenient time. It is routine maintenance which can be accomplished when other tasks are less urgent.

The personnel review are due to Starfleet Headquarters within the next ten (10) solar days. You are released from Bridge duty until such time as you have those complete. Remain cognizant, however, that these evaluations are required to be reviewed by the Captain prior to their transmittal. I will need approximately three solar days to appropriately review all of the appraisals. I will require your assistance during that time.

I agree with and will transmit the commendation for Lt. Matherson for his work as quartermaster. His work is consistently excellent, his behavior an example to the crew, and his demeanor flawlessly pleasant yet professional.

Please respond at your earliest convenience to those items of concern innumerate above.

-Captain Kirk

Memo:

To: Captain Kirk

CC: Commander Spock

From: Quartermaster Matherson

Re: Recommendation for Commendation

Captain:

I am in receipt of your communication with Commander Spock concerning the recent inventory of ship's stores. Commander Spock and I have reviewed the items enumerated in your memo and he is preparing a full report to be transmitted to you.

I appreciate your intention to submit my name for commendation. I hope that I continue to be worthy of your praise.

-Lt. Matherson

Memo:

To: Captain Kirk

From: Commander Spock

Re: Concerns pertaining to the recently completed inventory of ship's stores

Captain:

Quartermaster Matherson and I have reviewed and discussed the concerns which you enumerated in your recent communiqué. You will find those responses below. Should our explanations not satisfy your concerns fully, I trust that you will notify me of same.

Item 1 - Bio Beds:  
The six (6) bio beds in ship's stores are being transported to Starbase Zeppelin. It had been my understanding that Dr. McCoy had discussed this arrangement with you. After conferring with Dr. McCoy, I discovered he had not relayed the information to you as he had intended. He apologizes for his oversight. (I believe he is transmitting his own explanation under separate cover.)

As we are due to arrive at Starbase Zeppelin in six solar days, this concern will be rectified.

Item 2 - Food Replicators:  
We are scheduled to receive back-up replicators at Starbase Zeppelin. We are currently without redundancy because Endeavor was in need of our only extra replicator and we beamed it to them at their request. Again, I understood Chief Scott had informed you of this transfer. This, too, was in error. (Chief Schott will be submitting an explanation directly to you.)

Item 3 - Seasonal Decorations:  
Quartermaster Matherson and I agree that we seem to have an over abundance of decorations. However, each container is designated to a specific celebration. Among those celebrations are:

5) containers in recognition of Earth's Christmas. Apparently replica conifers and the accompanying embellishments take up a lot of space.

3) containers for Earth's Halloween. Lt Matherson advised me against examining those contents too closely and I heeded his advice in this instance.

2) containers for other Earth religious celebrations – Easter, Thanksgiving, St. Patrick's Day, etc.

2) containers for Earth's Chanukah and Yom Kippur.

2) containers for decorations Lt. Uhura utilizes in celebration of crew nuptials.

1.5) containers for celebrations of Velten rite of passage. These are used when the Velt members of the crew reach what they consider sexual maturity – approximately equivalent to Earth age of 30. These containers, too, hold items Lt Matherson suggested did not need to be examined in depth.

2.5) containers for various other religious, secular and ritual celebrations of non-human crew members.

The remaining 11 containers appear to be filled with other celebratory items of undetermined origins. Quartermaster Matherson will check the contents of these containers to fully determine if any of them are personal property. If so, he will have the appropriate crewmembers dispose of them.

Be assured that none of the containers hold the personal effects of deceased or otherwise departed crew members.

Item 4 – I will make the completion of the realignment of the solar array my top priority as soon as other, more urgent matters are completed.

Item 5 – I will have to you all completed personnel review by end of beta shift tomorrow. I will be at your disposal to review same.

Item 6 – Thank you.

-Commander Spock

Memo:

To: Spock

From: Jim

Re: Your memo about the inventory

Bones and Scotty are avoiding me too? Dear gods – I didn't know it had gotten so bad. Why didn't you tell me?

Memo:

To: Jim

From: Spock

Re: Crew avoidance

I did attempt to tell you of your recent ill temper but you asked that I leave rather than hear me out. Demanded I "get the hell out" being your exact words.

Would you care to discuss the cause of your aberrant behavior with me? The crew is growing increasingly alarmed. They are unwilling to approach you. Many have asked me why you are so angry and I have no explanation to provide. While much of human behavior remains a mystery to me, I am always willing to listen to anything you may have the need to confide to someone.

I trust you will notify me should you choose to avail yourself of my assistance.

Memo:

To: Spock

From: Jim

Re: I'm sorry

I've been a pig-headed, stubborn human. I really didn't know I had been taking it out on the entire crew.

I accept your offer to allow me to confide in you. Perhaps you can stop by my quarters at the conclusion of beta shift. The discussion could go through the night so please don't make any plans until the start of alpha shift.

Thanks for your patience.

Memo:

To: Jim

From: Spock

Re: I will be there

I will come to your quarters at the conclusion of beta shift. Is it your intention to _talk_ until the beginning of alpha shift?

Memo:

To: My Spock

From: Your Jim

Re: Plans for gamma shift

There will be some talking. Confessing, really. Well, come to that, if I tell you now, we'll have less to talk about.

The truth is that I was beginning to feel redundant. You are so incredibly efficient that there are times I'm sure you run the ship. Illogical, I know. But when I was out of commission after our run in with the Klingons, you stepped in for those two weeks. No one asked my advice, consulted me, treated me like the Captain.

Once I could resume command, I felt like I had displaced you. I should have told you but I'm embarrassed by it.

I'll apologize to the rest of the crew as well. Maybe I can talk Uhura into using some of those undetermined decorations to plan a party. We can call it "The Captain Eats Crow" party.

When you get here, I'll apologize to you. It's been way too long since I've told you how sorry I am for being an overly emotional human.

Memo:

To: T'hy'la

From: Your Spock

Re: Gamma Shift

We barely survived the time you were incapacitated. We did not discuss ship's business with you because you needed to focus on recovering.

I have been bereft without you, as emotional as that makes me sound. I have no secrets from you so I know you will not be surprised to know how hard it was without you on the Bridge.

Perhaps I could report to your quarters during beta shift.

Awaiting your invitation.

Memo:

To: My T'hy'la

From: Your Jim

Love-

They are our quarters. Come now. To hell with regulations. If you miss part of beta shift, I won't report you. And since the whole ship is still scared of me, no one else will either. Convenient huh?

Anxiously awaiting your arrival!


End file.
